Senki más
by LanaAngels
Summary: „Ha bármivel is közém és Kagami-san közé mersz állni, olyan élményekben lesz részed, amelyet ezen a rettenetesen gonosz világon egyetlen embernek sem kívánnál. Világos?" mondta a lány Himuronak, Tatsuya pedig nem is gondolta volna, hogy ennek a kétségkívül fenyegető mondatnak milyen más értelme lehet.


**Senki más**

* * *

„TAA-TSUUU-YAAA!"

Az említett fiú a hang irányába emelte tekintetét, egy szőke hajú lány pedig máris előtte termett, és csillogó szemekkel bámult Himurora. A lány, név szerint Niji Hikari olyan volt, mint egy villogó fénysugár, ami beragyogja mindenki életét, aki a közelében van.

„Igen?", kérdezte Himuro egykedvűen.

„Miért nem mondtad eddig, hogy ismered az elképesztő-csodálatos-bámulatos Kagami Taigát?"

„Huh? Taiga?", ismételte Himuro zavarodottan. Miért érdeklődik a megtestesült napfény a fogadott bátyja iránt?

„Igen! Kagami Taiga! Láttam, hogy tegnap az ő házánál voltál. Szóval, honnan ismered? És ami fontosabb, bemutatsz neki?"

„Lassíts egy kicsit, Hikari! Honnan tudod, hogy tegnap Taigáéknál voltam?" Kérdések kérdésekre halmozódtak a fekete hajú fiú fejében, így itt az idő, hogy tisztázzuk a dolgokat:

„Nos, tegnap…" kezdte Hikari.

* * *

_Hikari a szokásos "Kagami Megfigyelő Körútján" volt, mikor meglátta, amint nem más, mint osztálytársa, Himuro Tatsuya kopog be a vörös ajtaján._

'_Mit keres Tatsuya Kagami-sannál?', tűnődött a lány._

„_Oh, Tatsuya? Gyere be!", invitálta be Kagami a házba._

'_Ow, Kagami-san ma is tökéletesen néz ki . De most nincs idő az álmélkodásra, ki kell derítenem, mi folyik itt!'_

_Hikari határozottan, de óvatosan az ablakhoz osont, és bekukkantott egy kis szobába. Szerencséjére Kagami és Himuro pont abban a szobában voltak, arcukon aggódó pillantások, és úgy tűnt, mintha beszélnének valakihez._

„_Hé, Alex, itt van Tatsuya!", kiáltotta Kagami a szobába lépve._

„_Ta-tsuya?", nyögte Alex._

„_Hogy van?", kérdezte Himuro aggódva Kagamitól. _

„_Az orvos azt mondta, semmi komoly. Egy kis pihenés, és a láza is lemegy."_

„_Akkor jó!"_

„_Ez azért van, mert folyton ruha nélkül flangál." mondta Kagami idegesen._

„_Taiga… gonosz…" vitatkozott Alex, bár alig volt eszméleténél._

_Himuro kicserélte a borogatást mestere fején, majd elbúcsúzott: „Pihenj sokat, és gyógyulj meg hamar!" Ezzel elment._

* * *

„Várj, várj! Tegnap Alexet látogattam meg, mert beteg lett. Én és Taiga már nem beszélünk sokat egymással. De miért voltál Taiga házánál? Az a város másik végében van."

„Öö… izé… én csak… arra jártam?" Erre Himuro gyanakodva nézett.

„Jó, rendben! Követtem Kagami-sant, és?! Ez most nem számít! A lényeg, hogy mutass be neki!"

„Kizárt." hangzott az egyenes válasz.

„De Tatsuyaaa! Légysziiiii!", könyörgött Hikari.

„Mi a helyzet?", jelent meg Murasakibara egy zacskó sajtos chipsszel a kezében.

„Semmi közöd hozzá, óriásbébi." jelentette ki Hikari dacos szemmel.

„Muro-chin~, Hika-chin megint gonosz velem~" panaszkodott Murasakibara.

„Legyetek szívesek nem előttem veszekedni!"

„Akkor mutass be Kagami-sannak!" A lány nem adta fel.

„Oh~ megjött a tanárnő." mondta Murasakibara.

Hikari még egy dühös pillantást vetett az óriásra, majd Himurohoz fordult: „Még nem végeztünk, Tatsuya! Addig nem adom fel, míg bele nem egyezel!"

Eme meghatározó események után Hikari minden szünetben Himurot nyaggatta, hogy hozza össze Kagamival, sikertelenül. Ráadásul még Murasakibarát is kezelnie kellett, vagyis inkább azt, hogy nehogy kitépje a kosaras összes lila hajszálát egy-egy idegesítő beszólás után. Nem volt könnyű, de ezt az áldozatot muszáj vállalnia, ha találkozni akar élete szerelmével.

'Tatsuya úgyse bírja már sokáig!', gondolta Hikari. 'Hazafelé menet biztosan meggyőzőm. Oh, erről jut eszembe, vajon merre lakik Tatsuya?', amint így töprengett a folyosón menet, nem vette észre, hogy Himuroék már rég eltűntek.

„Francba!"

* * *

Másnap az iskolában:

„Tatsuya!", az említett fiú felkapta a fejét a neve hallatán, és a kis szőke energiabombára nézett. 'Hogy lehet ilyen hangos már ilyen kora reggel?'

„Lehet, hogy tegnap sikerült meglépned, de ma biztosan elkaplak!", kiáltotta Hikari egy ördögi kacajjal.

„Nem "menekültem". Atsushival edzésre mentünk." válaszolta Himuro higgadtan, de fáradtan.

„Oh. Tényleg, ti benne vagytok a kosárcsapatban!" Hikarinak újabb ötlet született meg a fejében. Elhatározta, hogy a szünet nélküli zaklatások után elkíséri a fiúkat az edzésre, így Tatsuyának tényleg egy perc nyugta se lesz majd, és előbb vagy utóbb kénytelen lesz beadni a derekát.

„Hika-chin~ miért mosolyogsz ilyen ijesztően?", kérdezte Murasakibara, aki valamikor a kis gondolatmenete közben csatlakozott hozzájuk.

„Áh, semmi. Csak eszembe jutott valami. Oh, máris kezdődik az óra!" Hikari idegesen a helyéhez ment, Himuro pedig úgy érezte, most hatalmas bajban van. Mégsem lesz olyan könnyű lerázni a lányt, mint azt elsőre gondolta.

Az első órájuk matematika volt, különös módon Himuro kedvence, ellentétben Murasakibarával, aki túl lusta volt elgondolkodni a problémákon, és Hikarival, aki gondolkodással sem volt képes megoldani bonyolultabb feladatokat.

„Agh! Ezt nem hiszem el! Megint egyes lett?", mondta Hikari csalódottan, mikor kézhez kapta a múlt heti dolgozatot.

„Sajnálom, Niji-san. Legközelebb többet kellene tanulnod!", mondta a tanárnő.

„Rendben." válaszolta Hikari lehajtott fejjel.

Na, igen, ha tudna ennél többet tanulni, megtenné nagyon szívesen, de a sok külön énekóra mellett nincs ideje "több tanulásra". Valamikor pihenni is kell.

Óra után Hikari fáradtan és csalódottan csatlakozott "új barátaihoz", akik nem hagyhatták szó nélkül a mindig vidám lány intenzív hangulatváltozását.

„Hika-chin~ Mi a baj?", kérdezte Murasakibara.

„Egyes lett a matekdolgozatom, és a szüleim azt mondták, ha még egy rossz jegyet kapok, nem járhatok tovább énektanárhoz."

„Énektanárhoz?", kérdezte Himuro.

„Oh, tudjátok, kis korom óta énekesnő akarok lenni, ezért létfontosságú, hogy mehessek énekelni. Olyan, mintha ti nem kosarazhatnátok." magyarázta Hikari elkeseredetten. A két fiú megértően bólintott. „Egyébként, nektek hogy sikerült?"

„Nekem hármas lett." mondta Murasakibara.

„Há-hármas? Hogy?" Hikarinak majdnem leesett az álla a csodálkozástól.

„Büszke vagyok rád, Atsushi." mondta Himuro.

„Csak tippeltem a válaszokat…" válaszolta egyszerűen egy adag édességgel a szájában. Hikari kétségbeesetten nézett Himurora remélve, hogy nemcsak az ő dolgozata lett ilyen rettenetes, de tudta, hogy elképzelhetetlen, hogy Tatsuya valaha is rossz jegyet kapjon valamiből.

„Ötös."

Így igaz, Himuro Tatsuya sosem kap rossz jegyet, ha másért nem, az elbűvölő mosolyáért biztosan mindig a legjobbat kapta. Hikari nagyot sóhajtott.

„Mindegy. Talán megúszhatom két hét büntetéssel." mondta szomorúan, majd magára hagyta a fiúkat.

A nap további részében Hikari próbált úgy viselkedni, mintha minden rendben lenne, de Himuro tudta, mennyire rosszul esett neki a bukás. Ennek ellenére Hikari továbbra is zaklatta Himurot, Himuro pedig továbbra sem szándékozta összehozni Kagamival. A lány ígéretéhez híven még az edzésen sem hagyta nyugton a szerencsétlen fiút. Ez az állapot uralkodott a Yosen középiskolában több héten keresztül.

* * *

„Hikari, utoljára mondom, nem foglak összehozni Taigával." mondta Himuro a kétség kívül kitartó lánynak.

„Hika-chin~ Miért nem adod fel? Fárasztó vagy."

„Fogd be, óriás! Kagami-san életem szerelme, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy te vagy Tatsuya közénk álljatok!"

Hikari mostanra már minden idejét a fiúkkal töltötte: együtt ebédeltek, együtt lógtak szünetekben, sőt még az edzéseken is együtt voltak. Ezen a pénteki napon azonban Hikari különösen magabiztosnak érezte magát. Biztosra vette, hogy a mai lesz az a nap, amikor végre sikerül meggyőznie Himurot. Nem volt különösebb oka az önbizalmának, de a fiú ma mégis olyan másnak tűnt. Mintha nem lenne olyan összeszedett, mint általában, viszont ezt csak a puszta képzeletének tudta be, és boldogan lépkedett az ajtó felé, ahonnan tudta, hogy az edzés végeztével Himuro hamarosan jönni fog. Röpke 10 perc múlva fel is bukkant a fekete hajú fiú, egyedül.

„Hm? Hol van a lila ogre?", kérdezte Hikari csodálkozva.

„Oh, Atsushi megunta az edzést, és elment." válaszolta Himuro, mintha ez a világ legegyértelműbb dolga lenne.

„E-elment? Ezt megteheti?"

„Nos, Atsushi külön kategória. Az erejéért cserébe belefér, hogy elfogadjuk a hóbortjait."

„Azt hiszem, igazad van." mondta elgondolkodva Hikari.

„Akkor… mehetünk?", kérdezte Himuro egy kis mosollyal az arcán.

„Öm… persze…"

Himuro és Hikari szótlanul sétált egymás mellett, Hikari fejében pedig újra és újra megjelent Himuro mosolya. Tény, hogy nem ez a legjellemzőbb kifejezés, amit a fiú az arcán visel, de az olyan közel álló személyek, mint Murasakibara, Kagami vagy Alex már többször is láthatták. Viszont így visszagondolva ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Hikari mosolyogni látta.

A pár továbbra is szótlanul rótta az üres mellékutcát. Valahogy furcsa volt, hogy most csak ketten vannak, és egyikük sem tudta igazán, hogy mit is mondhatna a másiknak.

„Tatsuya."

„Hm?"

„Most jut eszembe, hogy még sosem voltam nálatok." mondta Hikari elgondolkodva. Vajon milyen házban élhet Tatsuya? Vajon milyenek Tatsuya szülei?

„Már nincs messze." mondta Himuro, és befordultak egy sarkon. Kis idő múlva meg is érkeztek. Himuroék otthona egy hagyományos japán stílusú ház volt kis tavacskával az udvaron, szilva- és cseresznyefákkal.

„Nos, itt volnánk!"

„Hű!" Ez volt az egyetlen szó, ami Hikari eszébe jutott az ámulattól. A szemei ragyogtak a gyönyörűségtől, amit a virágzó gyümölcsfák képe mutatott, és a lehullott szirmok tökéletes díszként szolgáltak a kis tavacska számára.

„Kerülj beljebb!", mondta Himuro büszkén, és kinyitotta a kaput. Himuro átvezette Hikarit az udvaron, majd bementek a házba. A hely meglepően üres volt, Himuro szobája pedig a bejárattól számított második ajtó balra volt megtalálható. A szoba maga olyan volt, mint bármely más középiskolás fiúé azzal a kivétellel, hogy az övé teljesen rendben volt tartva.

„Tatsuya, mi van a szüleiddel?", kérdezte Hikari kíváncsian. Tényleg érdekelte, milyen emberek lehetnek, akik felnevelték Tatsuyát.

„Oh, a szüleim Amerikában dolgoznak. Csak a bejárónőnk, Mizukawa-san van itthon velem." válaszolta.

„Huh? Komolyan? Akkor tulajdonképpen egyedül élsz?" Himuro bólintott. „Nem érzed magad magányosnak?"

„Nem tudom…"

A kínos csönd berendezte lakhelyét a kis szobában, ahol a pár egymás mellett ült az ágyon. Himuro nem igazán gondolkodott ilyesmin, ha pedig olykor mégis rátörtek volna, egy kis kosarazással minél előbb elkergette őket.

Végül Hikari lakoltatta ki a hívatlan vendéget társaságukból, és egy vidámabb témát húzott elő tarsolyából:

„Akkor, mikor találkozhatok Kagami-sannal?"

Himuro szemei nagyra nyíltak a csodálkozástól. Már megint _ez_ a téma?

„Ha fogod magad, és beszélsz vele." válaszolta kissé idegesen.

„De Tatsuyaaa! Olyan gonosz vagy." nyafogott Hikari. „Miért nem akarsz bemutatni neki?"

Ez egy fogós kérdés. Himuro maga sem tudta, miért. Már olyan régóta játsszák ezt a játékot, hogy már nem is tudja, eredetileg miért utasította el az ötletet, de egy biztos:

„Nem akarok közvetíteni köztetek. Ha akarsz valamit Taigától, neked kell megszerezned."

Úgy tűnt, ezen most Hikari elgondolkodott, mert egy kis ideig nem válaszolt, majd felkiáltott.

„Igazad van! Tudod, mit, hétfőn suli után beszélek vele!", jelentette ki magabiztosan.

„Nagyszerű, akkor most rátérhetnénk arra, amiért tulajdonképpen idejöttél?", kérdezte Himuro türelmetlenül.

„Oh, már el is felejtettem." nevetett Hikari. „Lássunk hozzá!", mondta, és táskájából előhúzott egy matekkönyvet.

* * *

Hétfőn az iskolában Hikari meglepetten vette észre, hogy Himuro nincs ott. Első útja Murasakibarához vezetett, aki esetleg tudhat valamit a fiú eltűnésének okáról, azonban az óriás csak a fejét rázta és a csokiját majszolta, így Hikari elhatározta, hogy a Kagamival való ismerkedés helyett Tatsuyát fogja meglátogatni.

Hikari könnyedén megtalálta a Himuro-házhoz vezető utat, és minden további gond nélkül bejutott az udvarra. Megállt az ajtó előtt, és bár kicsit izgult, becsengetett.

Egy alacsony, ősz hajú, szemüveges hölgy nyitott ajtót.

„Üdvözlöm, miben segíthetek?", kérdezte.

„J-jó napot! Niji Hikari vagyok! Ta-Tatsuyához jöttem."

Az alacsony nénike szélesebbre tárta az ajtót jelezve, hogy a lány jöjjön beljebb.

„A fiatalúr jelenleg gyengélkedik. Biztosan örülni fog a látogatásának." mondta mosolyogva. „Erre tessék!"

Az idős hölgy egészen Himuro szobájáig vezette Hikarit, majd meghajolt, és elment. Hikari vett egy mély levegőt, és bekopogott:

„Hikari vagyok."

„Hi-Hikari?", kérdezte egy rekedt hang bentről, ami kétségtelenül Himurohoz tartozott, ám most sokkal gyengébb volt, mint általában. Hikari óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett a szobába. Himuro az ágyban feküdt; a lány egyből a beteg fiú ágyához rohant, és aggódva kérdezte:

„Tatsuya, minden rendben? Hogy érzed magad?"

„Hi…ka…ri… mit… keresel itt?"

„Tudod, nem szép dolog ezt mondani valakinek, aki aggódik érted."

„Aggódtál… értem?"

„Még szép, hogy aggódom, te hülye! Barátok vagyunk! És ha történne veled valami, ki hozna össze Kagami-sannal?!", válaszolta Hikari.

„Akkor miért nem mentél inkább… Taigához?"

„Szerinted mégis hogy flörtölhetnék nyugodtan, ha miattad aggódom?!" Himuro épp válaszolt volna valamit, de Hikari befogta a száját.

„Csssss… Most nem rólam van szó." mondta kedves, gyengéd hangon. „Hogy érzed magad?"

„Melegem van… fáj a fejem… fáradt vagyok…"

„Rendben, akkor aludj egy kicsit! Elmegyek a boltba. Van valami, amit szeretnél?"

„Nem…" válaszolta Himuro már félig az álomvilágban. Egyáltalán nem számított arra, hogy valaki aggódni fog érte, arra pedig, hogy Hikari személyesen el is jön és ápolgatja, végképp nem. Most csakugyan olyan volt, mint a fénysugár, ami kivezeti a lelkét a legmélyebb sötétségből. Az ő jelenléte az egyetlen titkos gyógyír egy gyógyíthatatlan betegségre.

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal szenderült álomba. Nem tudtam, mennyi ideig aludt, de legközelebb arra ébredt, hogy valami nagyon világos fény árad a szobájába. Ez a fény hihetetlenül meleg volt, és hatalmas erőt árasztott magából. A fény útjában lévő dolgok pedig mind életre keltek. Himuro óvatosan felnyitotta a szemét, hogy meglássa ő is a fény forrását.

Ez a forrás pedig a saját ablaka volt, ami elől Hikari elhúzta a függönyt.

„Hikari…?"

„Oh, bocsánat, nem akartalak felébreszteni." mondta a lány mosolyogva. „Jobban vagy?"

„Melegem van…" válaszolta köhögve. Hikari odament hozzá, és a homlokára tette a kezét.

„Hmm… úgy tűnik, a lázad nem csillapodott." mormogta végigsimítva a fiú arcát. „Megvan!", kiáltott fel hirtelen.

„Mi…?"

„Énekelni fogok neked!", mondta izgatottan, csillogó szemekkel.

„É-énekelni?", kérdezte Himuro kételkedő hangsúllyal.

„Ne aggódj! Nem a semmiért járok énektanárhoz. Te most csak lazulj el és pihend ki magad!"

Nos, Himuronak bár nehezére esett, megpróbált a lehető legnyugodtabbnak tűnni, Hikari pedig énekelni kezdett:

_Szerelmespár egy éjszakán  
__várja, hogy pirkadjon már.  
__Kicsiny hajók úsznak át  
__az éjjel égboltján._

_Te csak suttogod, mit mondtál  
__azon az éjszakán.  
__Azt mondtad, az enyém vagy.  
__Megesküdnék rá._

_Hervadt virágok kezedben,  
__a legjobb, amit tehetek,  
__az egyetlen út, hogy elérhesselek.  
_

_Sosem láttam úgy, mint te,  
__Nem tudtam, hol lehet,  
__Nem volt már a kezedben,  
__Ott volt a levegőben._

_Légy te az egyetlen! Várj hát rám,  
__maradj itt velem!  
__Maradj itt, légy velem most is!  
__Várj hát rám, légy te az egyetlen!_

_Mi van, ha csak azt tudom,  
__hogy üvöltsem imámat?  
__Mi van, ha nem tudom,  
__hogy mondjam ezt el neked?_

_Én leszek az egyetlen,  
__ha azt mondod, már nem hagysz el.  
__A te nevedet kiáltom majd  
__az üres sötétségben._

_Légy te az egyetlen! Várj hát rám,  
__maradj itt velem!  
__Maradj itt, légy velem most is!  
__Várj hát rám, légy te az egyetlen!_

_Légy te az, légy te az egyetlen!  
__Várj most rám; hadd legyek az egyetlen!  
__Maradj hát itt velem, örökre!  
__Várj most rám; hadd legyek az egyetlen!*_

És Hikari énekelt. Olyan csilingelő, kellemes hangon, amelyen csak azok a tündérek képesek dalolni, akik az erdők titkait őrzik, vagy mint a szirének, akik számtalan tengerészt csábítottak már a végzetükbe. Himuro most nem sajnálta volna feláldozni még az életét sem, ha ez azt jelentené, hogy e gyönyörű hangot és a belőle áradó melegséget mindörökre megtarthassa magának. Már majdnem elmerült ebben a kellemes érzésben, mikor egyszer csak egy lángokkal körülvett, vörös tigris jelent meg, és elragadta az utolsó fénysugarat, amit a zene árasztott. Ekkor Himuro hirtelen felriadt, ás megragadta Hikari kezét, aki már épp készült elmenni, mivel teljes mértékben meg volt győződve arról, hogy Himuro elaludt.

„HIKARI!"

„Ta-Tatsuya? Mi a baj?", kérdezte Hikari aggódva, és azonnal leült Himuro mellé az ágyra, aki verejtékezve riadt fel álmából.

„Ne! Ne menj el!", mondta remegő hangon. „Maradj velem!"

„Tatsuya…"

* * *

„_Maradj velem!"_, visszhangzottak Himuro szavai a lány fejében még másnap az iskolában is.

„Niji-san? Niji-san!"

„Mi? T-Tessék?", riadt fel hirtelen éber álmából a szőke szépség a matematika tanár hangjára.

„Mi az eredménye a következő egyenletnek? **9x-7i 3(3x-7u)**, kérdezte a tanárnő nem túl boldogan, amiért már megint nem figyelnek az óráján.

„Ööm… x2?"

„Kérdezed vagy mondod?"

„Mondom…" válaszolta ezúttal határozottabban.

A tanárnő csak a fejét rázta. „Azt gondoltam, hogy a Himuro-kunnal való tanulás után már aktívabb leszel az órákon…"

„Elnézést, tanárnő!", mondta szégyenkezve.

*csöngő*

„Hé, Hika-chin, hol van Muro-chin?", kérdezte Murasakibara óra után.

„Még nem gyógyult meg teljesen, de ne aggódj, holnapra már itt lesz."

„Nem aggódtam különösebben…"

Mikor Hikari végre képes volt szert tenni némi magányra, lehetősége nyílt átgondolni a tegnap történteket.

'Először is, Tatsuya beteg volt, így jó barátként elmentem meglátogatni. Mivel láttam, mennyire rosszul van, úgy döntöttem, ott maradok mellette ápolni, felvidítani. Énekeltem neki altatót, aztán…'

„_Maradj velem!"_

'Aghh! Miért mondta ezt? Mire célzott? Mit akart? Egyáltalán a tudatánál volt? De minek is izgatom magam? Én Kagami-sant szeretem, mindig is őt szerettem, és teljesen kizárt, hogy beleessek Tatsuyába. Vagy ő belém!'

Ezzel a gondolattal Hikari sikeresen megnyugtatta magát, és úgy döntött, a következő alkalommal megszerzi azt a találkozót a fiútól.

* * *

Eközben Himuro dél körül kezdett ébredezni. A feje sajgott a fájdalomtól, az emlékei ködösek voltak, de a láza úgy tűnt, teljesen elmúlt. Vajon mi történt az előző nap?

Az egyetlen dolog, ami az eszébe jutott, hogy Hikari eljött meglátogatni, de mi történt utána?

„Oh, fiatalúr, felébredt?", kérdezte Mizukawa néni a szobába lépve.

„Mizukawa-san, tegnap itt volt Hikari, igaz?"

„Áh, igen, a kisasszony remekül gondját viselte önnek, ha szabad ilyet mondanom." válaszolta mosolyogva.

„Nem igazán emlékszem, mi történt tegnap." mondta Himuro a fejét fogva.

„Ne aggódjon, hamarosan biztosan vissza fognak térni az emlékei. Azt a gyönyörű hangot lehetetlen elfelejteni."

„Hm. Igaza van." mondta Himuro.

Miután bevette a gyógyszereit, lezuhanyozott, átöltözött és bekapott néhány falatot, úgy döntött, a legjobb módja az emlékei felidézésére, ha kimegy kosarazni.

Minél többet dobott rá, annál több információ áramlott a fejébe: Hikari éneke, a fura álmok, a törődés, a kedvesség…

„_Hikari, maradj velem!", mondta Himuro remegő hangon._

„_Tatsuya…"_

_Tatsuya ráeszmélt, mit is mondott valójában, és az egész veszélyt csak álmodta. Kétszer annyira elvörösödött, mint mikor csak lázas volt._

„_Semmi. Felejtsd el! Csak rosszat álmodtam…" mondta, majd befordult a fal felé, és magára húzta a takarót._

„_Rendben, a-akkor én most megyek… Gyógyulj meg hamar, és találkozunk a suliban!"_

'Remek! Ezek szerint most teljesen hülyének néz! Egyáltalán miért mondtam ilyet?!'

Himuro folytatta a dobálást. Ez valamiért mindig kitisztítja a fejét. Pattogtatás közben könnyebb rájönni arra is, hogy teremtsünk világbékét. Ez a probléma viszont még ennél is nagyobb fejtörést okozott. Végül arra jutott, hogy a tegnap történteket meg sem történtnek tekinti, másnap pedig ugyanúgy viselkedik, mint általában.

* * *

Másnap az iskolában:

„TATSUYAAAAAA!", hangzott a kiáltás a folyosó végéről. Senki számára nem volt kérdés, kihez tartozik a hang, a következő pillanatban pedig Hikari máris Himuro nyakában csüngött, és egészen biztos, hogy egy atomrobbanás sem lenne képes leszakítani róla.

„Jó reggelt! Úgy hiányoztál~ Meggyógyultál? Jól érzed magad? Minden rendben?", zúdította rá Hikari a kérdések áradatát.

'Igen, ugyanaz az energia.' gondolta Himuro mosolyogva. „Jó reggelt, Hikari!"

„Oh, Muro-chin, visszatértél?", kérdezte Murasakibara, és átnyújtott neki egy tábla csokit.

„Köszönöm, Atsushi."

„Hé, hé! Ha már Tatsuya végre visszatért közénk, miért nem megyünk el streetballozni délután?", ajánlotta Hikari.

„Nekem nyolc." mondta Murasakibara.

„Rendben, akkor ezt megbeszéltük." mondta Himuro.

Így tanítás után a három barát egyenesen a streetball pálya felé tartott. A fiúk megbeszélték az edzőjükkel, és mivel a közeljövőben nem lesz fontos meccsük, elengedte őket játszani egy kicsit. A pályához érve pedig egy sorsszerű meglepetés fogadta őket:

„Well, well Taiga. What a surprise to find you here."

„Really Tatsuya? Again?"

„I'm just joking."

„K-k-k-k-Kagami-san!"

„Oh, tényleg! Taiga, ő itt az osztálytársam, Niji Hikari." mondta Himuro a dadogó, piruló lányra mutatva. „Atsushit már ismered." tette hozzá, mire a két fiú farkasszemet nézett egymással. Miután befejezték, Kagami vetett egy pillantást a Himuro háta mögött rejtőzködő lányra is.

„Örvendek."

„Á! Öö… nem… részemről a szerencse!", válaszolta Hikari idegesen, az arcszíne egyre jobban hasonlított Kagami hajára.

„Öm… Tatsuya, biztos, hogy a barátod jól van? Elég piros az arca." mondta Kagami, és Hikari homlokára tette a kezét. Gyakorlatilag látható volt, ahogy Hikari feje lángra kap.

„Kagami-kun, udvariatlan vagy." közölte Kuroko, aki ki tudja, honnan került ide. Talán végig itt volt? Mindegy, legalább míg mindenki felfogta a fantom jelenlétét, Himuronak sikerült kimenekítenie Hikarit ebből a kínos helyzetből.

„H-h-hogy került ide K-K-K-Kagami-san?"

„Honnan tudjam?! Viszont most itt a nagy esélyed, hogy beszélgess vele. Használd ki, mert mint már mondtam, én nem fogok nektek találkozót szervezni."

„De ez… olyan hirtelen jött…" Hikari hangja elszomorodott. „Mi van, ha nem tetszem neki, vagy ha furának tart?"

„Akkor Taiga a legidiótább ember a világon, és egyáltalán nem érdemel meg téged." válaszolta Himuro komolyan, míg magához ölelte a lányt. „Ügyes leszel. Nincs olyan ember, aki ne szeretne téged." suttogta a fülébe.

„Oké, mindent beleadok! Köszönöm, Tatsuya!"

„Muro-chin~ Kuro-chin azt akarja, hogy pénteken elmenjünk egy partira~" újságolta Murasakibara, mikor Himuro és Hikari visszatértek… kézen fogva… de a furcsa nézések miatt hamar észrevették magukat, a rózsaszín foltok az arcukon viszont nem maradt el.

„És? Milyen buli lesz pénteken?", kérdezte Himuro, hogy terelje a témát, ami a kis "véletlenükből" következhetett volna.

„Oh, az edzőnk apja rendezni akar egy kis tavaszi fesztivált, és meghívta az egész csapatot. Azt mondta, ha akarunk, hívhatunk másokat is, szóval, ha van kedvetek, gyertek el!", mondta Kagami.

„Nos, nekem nem igazán van ke-" kezdte Himuro, de Hikari gyorsan befogta a száját, mielőtt többet is mondhatott volna.

„Köszönjük a meghívást, szívesen elmegyünk, nem igaz, Atsushi?", válaszolt Hikari mindkét fiú helyett.

„Akkor majd találkozunk!", mondta Kagami, majd elment Kurokoval.

„Hmkri, mst mr llngdnl?", motyogta Himuro. Hikari ekkor vette csak észre, hogy a keze még mindig Himuro száján van.

„Oh, bocsi." mondta, mikor végre elengedte.

„Ezt meg miért csináltad?"

„Bocsi, bocsi, de bepánikoltam. Kagami-san a szemembe nézett."

„És?", kérdezte Himuro fáradtan. „Ez akkora probléma?"

„Igen! Tatsuya, voltál már szerelmes valaha?"

„Nem…"

„Ohhh, akkor már értem, miért nem érted meg, milyen felemelő és varázslatos érzés az, mikor az általad imádott ember pillantása találkozik a tiéddel." Hikari teljesen átszellemülten mesélt Himuronak a szerelem csodálatosságáról nagyjából 5 percen keresztül. Csak ezután vettek észre egy nagyon fontos dolgot.

„Hová lett Atsushi?"

Ez egy tökéletes mintája az ideális családnak: az anya és az apa elkezd vitatkozni egy teljesen lényegtelen dolgon, eközben a gyerek elkóvályog valamerre, végül a nap összes hátra lévő részében a gyereket keresik.

„Az az idióta, csokizabáló, lila…" Hikari egyre idegesebb lett az órák óta tartó hasztalan keresgélés miatt.

„Nyugalom, megtaláljuk."

„Egyáltalán miért van mobilja, ha sose veszi fel?!"

„Csak lusta feltölteni." mondta Himuro lihegve a sok rohangálástól.

„Ezt gondolhattam volna!", sóhajtotta Hikari. „Inkább folytassuk a keresést!"

„Ugh! Nem lehet igaz! Csak egy pillanatra vettem le róla a szememet. Kellett neked is Taigával hülyéskedned…" morogta Himuro alig hallhatóan (az elfojtott féltékenység kezdett feltörni benne), ám szerencsétlenségére Hikarinak sikerült meghallania.

„Tessék? Szóval ez mos az én hibám?"

„Bizonyos szempontból, igen." válaszolta teljesen komoly arckifejezéssel.

„Jó, tudod mit, akkor nem kell eljönnöd a partira!"

„Nem is akartam!"

„Olyan fafejű vagy!"

„Te meg gyerekes!"

„Antiszociális!"

„Irritáló!"

„Muro-chin? Hika-chin? Hogy kerültök ide?", kérdezte Murasakibara az egymásra vicsorgó pártól a mögöttük lévő élelmiszerboltból kilépve. Hikari és Himuro teljesen ledermedt.

„A-Atsushi? Te végig itt voltál?"

„Öm, igen. Gondoltam, amíg beszélgettek, veszek egy kis harapnivalót."

„Ugye ez csak egy rossz vicc?", kérdezte Hikari teljesen felháborodva, majd Himuro felé fordult, és a dühtől remegve mondta: „Tatsuya, most meg fogom ölni…" Még Himuronak is minden erejére szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy képes legyen lefogni.

„Hikari, nyugodj meg! Hikari!"

„Engedj el, Tatsuya! Megölöm! Megölöm!" Hikari rugdosott, karmolt, üvöltött, de Himuronak sikerült féken tartania, míg Murasakibara elment. Legalábbis ezt hitte, de a lány még egyszer, maradék erejét összeszedve rúgott egyet, erre viszont Himuro nem volt felkészülve, és mindketten hátraestek. Először Tatsuya koponyája létesített kapcsolatot a kemény talajjal.

„Aú!"

Hikari ekkor hirtelen nevetni kezdett. „Ezt nem hiszem el! Nem lehetünk ilyen szerencsétlenek." Miután kikacagta magát, és a tüdejében nem maradt több oxigén, megfordult, ám ahelyett, hogy felállt volna, ráült Himurora. Himuro minden porcikája azonnal megfeszült.

„Hi-Hikari?"

„Szóval, Tatsuya…" kezdte Hikari ijesztő hangon.

„I-igen?"

„Úgy néz ki, Atsushi nem veszett el."

„É-és?"

„És ez azt jelenti, hogy az előző három óra keresgélésnek semmi értelme se volt."

„Úgy tűnik…"

„Ez alatt az idő alatt tudod te, mennyi mindennel elkészülhettem volna a bulira?"

„Nem…?"

„Tatsuya, te a szerelmünk közé akarsz állni?", kérdezte a lány, miközben végighúzta ujját a fiú mellkasán.

„Áh, én…" a kísértés, hogy Himuro megcserélje a pozíciót, és a földre terítse a lányt, szinte már elviselhetetlen mértékű volt. „Nem."

„Tényleg? Akkor a kezed miért van olyan helyen, ahol nem kéne lennie?", kérdezte ördögi vigyorral, Himuro pedig villámgyorsan lekapta a kezét Hikari fenekéről.

„Helyes." Hikari aurája most egyszerre koromsötétté változott. Megfogta Himuro nyakkendőjét, és annál fogva emelte fel a fejét.

„Ha bármivel is közém és Kagami-san közé mersz állni, olyan élményekben lesz részed, amelyet ezen a rettenetesen gonosz világon egyetlen embernek sem kívánnál. Világos?"

Himuro veszetten bólogatni kezdett. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy a mindig vidám, hiperaranyos, maga-vagyok-a-napsütés lány képes ennyire ijesztő lenni.

„Na, menjünk haza!", kiáltotta Hikari mosolyogva, és kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy felsegítse Himurot.

Az út nagy része csendben telt el, Himuro próbálta feldolgozni az imént történteket. Hikari komolyan megfenyegette? Egyébként meg miért akarná szabotálni a kis terveit? Nem mintha szerelmes lenne belé vagy ilyesmi… Viszont, akkor miért érezte azt a perzselő forróságot, mikor Hikari hozzáért?

„Hikari, miért tetszik neked Taiga?", kérdezte Himuro a semmiből.

„Hát… nem is tudom. Jól néz ki, tetszik a stílusa, tehetséges kosaras, oh, és tök menő volt, mikor földbe döngölt téged és Atsushit." válaszolta Hikari nevetve.

„Hikari, neked a mi oldalunkon kéne állnod."

„Tudom, tudom. Az a furcsa, hogy mikor veletek vagyok, úgy érzem, mintha kezdeném elfelejteni őt. Elég ijesztő érzés, mert nem tudom, hogy ez más emberrel is előfordulhat-e. Szomorú lenne, ha elfelejtenélek téged."

„Hikari…"

„Ne is foglalkozz velem! Csak hangosan gondolkodtam." mondta Hikari, közben pedig elérkeztek a házukhoz. „Mindenesetre, köszönöm."

„Micsodát?", kérdezte Himuro értetlenkedve.

„Hogy bemutattál Kagami-sannak, hogy mindig segítesz és támogatsz, de legfőképpen azt, hogy ilyen jó barátom vagy." válaszolta Hikari mosolyogva, és átölelte a fiút. Himuro mosolygott: így van, teljesen felesleges a jövőn aggódni, vagy azon, mi jár a másik fejében. Az egyetlen, ami számít, hogy most itt vannak egymásnak, szeretik egymást és mindent megtesznek a másik boldogságáért.

* * *

Végre eljött a tavaszi fesztivál napja, Himuro, Hikari és Murasakibara pedig az Aida Rezidenciára tartott, hogy véghez vigyék Hikari "Most Kagami-san Az Enyém Lesz" tervét.

Mire odaértek a helyszínre, az udvar már tele volt mindenféle emberrel, mindenféle helyről. Elenyésző számú volt az a mennyiség, ami a Himuro által ismert kosarasokat képezte. Sokkal inkább teljesen idegenek voltak, akiket a házigazda a kapuban várakozva rángatott be, csak hogy azzal villoghasson, mennyi embert képes összehozni a saját partijára. Ennek ellenére a férfiak mind öltönyben, a hölgyek mind estélyiben bájologtak. Az udvart két oldalról végig árusok szegélyezték; ételeket, italokat, parti-kellékeket kínáltak az ünneplő közönségnek. A zenekar pörgős és lassú zenéket egyaránt játszottak megteremtve a tökéletes hangulatot.

Hikari egy halványrózsaszín egyrészes ruhát viselt, amit lila szalagok díszítettek. Csillogó szőke haja most egy kontyba volt felkötve, szabadon hagyva hófehér nyakát. Mikor belépett az ünneplők közé, minden szem azonnal rászegeződött. Aztán megjelent mögötte Himuro és Murasakibara mindketten egységes fekete szmokingban és lila nyakkendőben. Nem igazán volt szándékos, de a két kosaras jelenléte a ragyogó szépség mellett olyan fenyegető hatással bírt, hogy az összes, eddig nyálcsorgató fiú csendesen visszavonult, és inkább meghúzta magát.

„Tatsuyaaaaaa!", kiáltotta egy női hang, és Alex máris lecsapott Himurora.

„Öö… M-maga Alex-san, igaz? Tatsuya és Kagami-san mestere." kérdezte Hikari idegesen.

„Igen, és te vagy…?"

„Niji Hikari. Örvendek a találkozásnak!"

„Én is." válaszolta Alex mosolyogva. „Te pedig Tatsuya új barátja vagy, nem igaz?", kérdezte Murasakibarától.

„Ühümm…" hümmögte válaszként a lila óriás, miután máris megtizedelte az egyik árus édességkészletét. „Muro-chin~ elmegyek vásárolni."

„Rendben, érezd jól magad!"

„Azt hiszem, én is megyek, és megkeresem Kagami-sant." mondta Hikari.

„Sok sikert!", kiáltotta utána Himuro.

„Köszi." válaszolta a lány, és dobott neki egy puszit, így Himuro és Alex kettesben maradt.

„Lám, lám, a kis Tatsuya felnőtt!", gúnyolódott Alex, és megborzolta a fiú haját. „Milyen kis csinos barátnőd lett!"

Himuro morgott. „Már megmondtam, hogy ne kezelj gyerekként! És Hikari nem a barátnőm." Ez láthatóan meglepte a szőke nőt.

„Tényleg? Pedig teljesen úgy néztetek ki, mint egy pár."

„Tényleg."

„De… de miért nem? Nem tetszik neked, vagy mi?", faggatózott tovább Alex. Egyszerűen nem fért a fejébe, hogy két ember, akik körül _ennyire_ izzik a levegő, miért nincsenek együtt.

„Persze, hogy tetszik, de Hikari teljesen odavan Taigáért." válaszolta Himuro csalódottan.

„Taigáért?", Alex most összezavarodott.

Himuro intett a fejével, ahol Hikari épp teljesen vörös fejjel próbált beszélgetni Kagamival. Alex elnevette magát.

„Ne már! Ne hagyd, hogy Taiga arassa le az összes babért! Én most megmondom neked, hogy nem szerelmes belé." mondta egy kacsintással.

„Nekem nem úgy tűnik…"

* * *

A bál mostanra elérte csúcspontját, és Hikari is kikönyörgött egy táncot Kagamival. Csak Tatsuya ült egyedül az egyik félreeső asztalnál. Mindkét "partnere" elhagyta, Alex pedig teljesen leitta magát, így egyáltalán nem érezte jól magát. Egyetlen elfoglaltsága a táncoló pár bámulása volt, ám ez sem bizonyult túl jó időtöltésnek; folyamatosan azt figyelte, hol van Kagami keze, mikor és mennyit mosolyog Hikari, mennyire érzik jól magukat együtt. A féltékenység kezdte egyre jobban felemészteni, és a depresszió szomorú és magányos világába taszítani. Ki tudja, mi történt volna vele azon az estén, ha Murasakibara nem mostanra fárad el az ünnepi nagybevásárlásban, és le nem ül mellé.

„Muro-chin, mi a baj?", kérdezte. (Nem mintha érdekelte volna.)

„Áh, Atsushi? Végeztél?"

„Hol van Hika-chin?"

„Táncol." válaszolta búskomoran, és a táncparkett felé tekintett.

„Miért nem veled táncol?"

„Huh? Miért táncolna velem?" _Ez_ valóban meglepte Himurot.

„Mert ti ketten szeretitek egymást." válaszolta Murasakibara burgonyaszirmot ropogtatva, mintha ez a világ legegyértelműbb dolga lenne.

„Mi? Dehogyis! Te nem figyeltél, mikor Taigáról áradozott a nap 24 órájában?"

„Jaa! Azt hittem, csak viccel. De… te tényleg szereted Hika-chint, nem igaz, Muro-chin?" Himuro bólintott. „Akkor nem kéne hagynod, hogy az az idegesítő alak elvegye tőled!" Murasakibarának most komollyá változott a hangja. „Muro-chin, harcolnod kell érte!"

Ritka Murasakibarától, hogy ezt a stílust használja, az még ritkább, hogy tanácsot adjon, pláne nőügyben. Így belegondolva, Himuro abban is kételkedett, hogy volt-e valaha egyáltalán szerelmes. Viszont abban mindenképpen igaza volt, hogy ha _tényleg_ szereti Hikarit, akkor nem szabad átengednie Kagaminak. Már túl sok minden miatt irigykedik rá, nem kell még Hikarit is átengednie. Hol van az leírva, hogy mindig Kagaminak kell győznie?

Az Alexszel való beszélgetés egy kicsit könnyített azon, hogy rájöjjön, még nincs minden veszve, Murasakibara pedig bátorságot öntött belé, és ráébresztette, hogy ha harcba akar szállni Hikari szívéért, akkor most kell megtennie, vagy soha többé nem lesz rá lehetősége. Himuro tehát _végre_ elhatározta, hogy megszerzi _magának_ Hikari mosolyát, báját, tökéletességét, mindenét. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, felállt és elindult a táncparkett felé. A zenekar pontosan ebben a pillanatban kezdett bele egy lassú számba.**

„Elnézést, lekérhetem a hölgyet?", kérdezte teljes magabiztossággal, bár Kagami látott a szemeiben valami fenyegetőt, amit nem igazán tudott mire vélni. Szimplán átadta a lányt, és vigyorogva elhagyta a parkettet.

„Hogy érzed magad, Tatsuya?", kérdezte Hikari, miközben Himuro vállára tette a kezét.

„Nélküled nem volt az igazi." válaszolta sejtelmesen.

„Oh, csak nem hiányoztam?"

„Kinek ne hiányoznál? És… hogy mennek a dolgok Taigával?" Az akció előtt nem árt egy kis megfigyelés.

„Hm. Nem is tudom. Egy kicsit máshogy képzeltem el. Mintha nem igazán találnánk a közös hangot." mesélte csalódottan. „A beszélgetésünk tele volt kínos csönddel, amit ki nem állhatok." Hikari sóhajtott egyet. „Igazából, örülök, hogy itt vagy. Melletted sokkal nyugodtabbnak érzem magam."

„Rám mindig számíthatsz." mondta Himuro, Hikari pedig megölelte.

Kevés olyan ember létezik, akik képesek szavak nélkül kommunikálni, ha pedig találnak egy társat, aki ezt a fajta kommunikációt megérti, elmondhatatlan boldogság és melegség járja át őket. Ez történt ebben az esetben is. Tatsuya képtelen lenne elengedni ezt az érzést.

Mire mindezt végiggondolta, már mindketten csak annyit vettek észre, hogy az arcuk mennyire közel van egymáshoz, mielőtt az ajkaik teljesen összeértek volna.

Hikari és Tatsuya már többször is éreztek melegséget egymás közelében, ám az a fajta melegség még csak hozzá se volt fogható ahhoz a forrósághoz, ami most égett át rajtuk a csókon keresztül.

„Tatsuya…?"

„Ööö… Hikari… én… sajnálom… ezt nem kellett volna…" dadogta Himuro idegesen, majd elrohant.

* * *

Ennek az érdekes eseménynek Alex és Kagami is szemtanúja volt, és természetesen azóta egyfolytában erről beszéltek. Kagaminak – mint mindig - , fogalma sem volt az egészről. Alex már a fejét fogta attól, hogy hogy lehet valaki ennyire figyelmetlen és kosárlabdaagyú. Válasz helyett viszont inkább addig idegesítette BaKagamit, amíg rá nem vette, hogy átmenjen Tatsuyához, és tisztázzák a dolgokat.

„Jól van, jól van! Megyek már! Apám…" adta be végül a derekát Kagami. „Te meg öltözz fel! Nem hiányzik nekem, hogy megint beteg legyél…" ordított vissza még az ajtóból.

„Oh, Taiga-chan aggódik a mesteréért~ De édes~"

„Egy frászt aggódok! Csak nincs kedvem egész nap ápolgatni, és a hülyeségeidet hallgatni!"

„Ez nem volt szép…" mondta Alex sértődötten.

„Majd jövök!"

* * *

Himuro egész szombat délelőtt a szobájában kuksolt, eltemetkezve a takarója alatt, és délutánra sem tervezett más programot. A hirtelen felbátorodása talán még sem volt olyan jó ötlet. Ha Hikari Kagamit szereti, akkor azt egy csókkal nem fogja tudni megváltoztatni. Emellett a múltkor világosan megmondta, hogy nem fogja hagyni, hogy bárki is közéjük álljon. Vagyis most nemcsak utálja, de ha újra találkoznak, még valami szörnyűséget is fog vele tenni. Bár Himuro nem tudta, mi lehet szörnyűbb annál, hogy Hikari dühös rá.

Himuro gyakorlatilag az egész napját a szobája biztonságos rejtekében töltötte, még enni se nagyon akart, az önostorozó, egyre rémisztőbb gondolatok pedig lassan felemésztették. Ekkor egy kopogás hallatszott a szobája ajtaján.

„Fiatalúr, vendége érkezett."

Hirtelen felcsillant benne a remény, hogy talán Hikari jött el hozzá, ám csalódnia kellett.

„Tatsuya! Én vagyok az! Nyisd ki a rohadt ajtót, és szedd össze magad!", kiabálta Kagami.

Himuro nagy nehezen kimászott az ágyból, és az ajtóhoz vánszorgott.

„Mit akarsz, Taiga?", kérdezte hidegen, mikor kinyitotta az ajtót. A szemében szinte semmi élet nem volt.

Kagami beengedte magát Himuro szobájába, és helyet foglalt az ágyán.

„Akkor most mi lenne, ha elmesélnéd, miért vagy teljesen depressziós, mert mindenki halálra aggódja magát miattad!"

„Nem akarok beszélni róla." válaszolta.

„Rendben, akkor majd én kérdezek: azzal a lánnyal kapcsolatos? Izé… Hikaru… vagy mi volt neve."

„Hikari!", javította ki Himuro dühösen. „Nem hiszem el, hogy még a nevét sem tudod."

„Mit érdekel engem, hogy hívják a barátnődet?!"

„Ő nem a… Mindegy. Igen, Hikarival kapcsolatos."

„Remek! Tegnap Alexszel láttunk titeket smárolni." mondta Kagami vigyorogva. „Szép volt!"

„Szép lett volna, csak van itt egy aprócska probléma: te!" Mostanra Tatsuyából felszínre tört az elfojtott feszültség. „Hikari teljesen odavan érted, te meg még a nevét se tudod! Nem számít, mennyire töröm magam, úgysem ér semmit, ha csak téged hajlandó észrevenni!"

Kagami láthatóan meglepődött Himuro szavain, majd miután az agya felfogta az összes információt, odament Himurohoz, és behúzott neki egyet.

„Idióta! És még engem hívnak BaKagaminak?! Nem tudom, mi volt ezelőtt, de az a lány az egész partin rólad beszélt, a szemei meg rád voltak tapadva. Ha egy percig nemcsak magadra, hanem másokra is figyelnél, most nem a sötét szobádban bujkálnál a világ elől, hanem boldog lennél Hikaruval."

Tatsuya egy ideig sokkolva bámulta Kagamit, aki elindult az ajtó felé, majd elmosolyodott.

„Taiga!"

„Mi az?"

„A neve Hikari!"

Erre Kagami is vigyorogni kezdett. „Nekem tökmindegy." Ezzel pedig a vörös kosaras munkája véget ért. Innen már csakis Himuron múlik minden.

* * *

Hétfő reggel az iskola előtt várakozott egy apró dobozkával az egyenruhája zsebében. Egy bizonyos lányra várt. Egy lányra, akinek hosszú, ragyogó szőke haja és elbűvölő kék szemei vannak. Ilyen személyből pedig csak egyetlen egy van ezen a hatalmas világon, Niji Hikari.

A kérdéses lány hamarosan meg is jelent a Yosen Középiskola kapujában. A szemei egyből megakadtak egy bizonyos fekete hajú, titokzatos szemű fiún, aki úgy tűnt, mintha várna valakire, valaki különlegesre.

A lány odament hozzá, és köszöntötte: „Jó reggelt, Tatsuya!"

„Jó reggelt, Hikari!", válaszolta Himuro, majd elővette a dobozkát a zsebéből, és átnyújtotta a lánynak.

„Mi ez?", kérdezte Hikari kíváncsian.

„Ajándék."

Hikari kinyitotta a dobozt, és egy gyönyörű, fehérarany nyakláncot húzott ki belőle. „Tatsuya, ez…"

„Sajnálom, ami pénteken történt, nem voltam teljesen önmagam, de szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy te vagy a legfontosabb az életemben, és nagyon szeretlek.

„Emlékszel, mit mondtam a parkban, mikor megfenyegettelek?", kérdezte Hikari.

„Hogy ha közéd és Taiga közé állok, valami olyat fogsz tenni velem, amit senki másnak nem kívánnék?", válaszolta elgondolkodva.

„Pontosan." mondta Hikari, és megcsókolta Tatsuyát. „Sajnálom, hogy nem mondtam el előbb. Azt hiszem, Kagami-san csak egy ürügy volt, hogy a közeledben maradhassak."

„Hika-chin, Muro-chin, most már végre együtt vagytok?" Murasakibara is megérkezett. Épp a legjobbkor.

Hikari és Himuro egymásra néztek, majd szinkronban válaszolták: „Igen!"

„Akkor ezt nektek adom." mondta, és átnyújtott nekik egy kis csomag süteményt.

„Köszönjük." válaszolták, majd elindultak órára. Elől Murasakibara, mögötte a vadiúj pár kézen fogva.

„Tatsuya!"

„Hm?"

„Szeretlek."

„Én is."

_**VÉGE**_

* * *

* Be The One - The Fray (saját fordítás)  
** John Legend - All Of Me


End file.
